


Concealed

by Donovanspen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Prompt: Secret injury, Protective Magnus Bane, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: In hindsight, he probably should have told Magnus about the possum  bite.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503425
Comments: 8
Kudos: 285





	Concealed

“Alec, he’s going to know.”

“No, he won’t,” Alec argued. “And I can barely feel it.”

“You really should get that checked out,” Jace said. “At the most, you’ll just be a few minutes late for dinner. Magnus won’t mind.”

Alec shook his head. “I can’t. “He has been talking about this dinner party for weeks. And I can’t believe I forgot. You should have seen his face when I told him I had agreed to take a patrol on my day off. I promised him I would be home in time to go with him.”

“It’s just dinner. Magnus has events all the time. I’m telling you, he won’t mind.”

“He’s meeting up with a group of friends he hasn’t seen in over thirty years. He was originally going to go by himself, but I assured him I could take the time off and go with him. I can’t let him down now,” Alec insisted. He and Magnus attended local events together, but he wanted to be there and support Magnus in his personal relationships as well.

“He still wouldn’t want you compromising your health.”

“It’s a small bite and not even by a demon. It’ll be better by tomorrow. I’m not ruining tonight for Magnus.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Jace finally told him. “Don’t come crying to me when you’re stuck on bed rest for a week because you’re too stubborn to get checked out.”

“I’ll be fine,” Alec repeated, hoping that was the truth now that Jace had voiced all these concerns.

By the time he made it back to the loft, he was starting to feel a bit weary and his leg was starting to ache, but he chalked it up to Jace getting into his head. He greeted Magnus with a quick kiss and a rushed “I know, I know” before heading off to the shower.

He quickly scrubbed down, drew another iratze, got dressed and met Magnus back in the living room within 10 minutes. His husband was waiting for him with a raised brow, but he didn’t say anything. His warm eyes gave Alec a quick perusal and then a beaming smile, and Alec knew that he had passed muster.

The portal they took left Alec feeling a little dizzy, but he was able to push back the nausea that was trying to take a hold. His leg was still throbbing, but he ignored that as well. Instead he focused his attention on Magnus who appeared to be having a wonderful time seeing and talking to his friends.

Alec tried to keep up with the small talk and the conversations, but he realized that he was missing a few words here and there and couldn’t really follow most topics. The room was warm, but nobody else appeared to be uncomfortable. So, he smiled and nodded and hoped that was enough.

“Alexander?”

He glanced over to find Magnus watching him. His husband reached out and gently took hold of his arm and pulled him out onto the patio, frowning when Alec stumbled a bit when a burst of pain ran up his leg.

“Are you feeling ok?” Magnus asked.

“I’m fine,” Alec replied. “Why do you ask?”

“I’m asking because you zoned out back there. I’ve been calling your name for a few seconds,” Magnus told him, his voice laced with concern. “And your face is flushed, Darling. Your cheeks are red, and you’re starting to sweat.

“It’s just warm in there,” Alec assured him. “I’m fine.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at Alec, taking his time and giving him a head to toe sweep. Alec felt like he was a teenager again, having to report to his mother on a mission, but he was a soldier and refused to squirm.

“All right,” Magnus said. “If everything is fine, you won’t mind if I do a quick scan with my magic, just to make sure?”

“Why would you do that?” He’s never minded when Magnus used his magic. It was unspoken; Magnus’s magic was a part of him, and for Alec, being touched by Magnus’s magic was the same as receiving a kiss or a caress from his husband. The fact that Magnus was making it a point to even ask right now told Alec that Magnus had already picked up on something.

“Alexander?” Magnus prompted. “I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t concerned.”

“You know, don’t you?”

“I strongly suspect.”

Alec sighed. He was starting to feel poorly, but he was determined not to ruin Magnus’s evening. “I’m ok,” he said. “Whatever it is can wait until after dinner.”

Magness hummed. “I disagree. You’re not looking too good, my dear. I can tell by just looking at you that you aren’t feeling well. But as your husband, I can also sense something is wrong.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec apologized. “I know tonight was important to you, and I didn’t want to do anything to ruin it.”

“It is, but you’re more important. Now tell me what happened.”

“I was bitten while on patrol today.” He felt kind of foolish saying it, like he was back in his first few months out in the field.

Magnus raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Ok,” he drawled. “What did you do?”

Alec shrugged and leaned back against the wall. He was starting to feel a little woozy again, but he still didn’t want to let Magnus know how bad he was feeling. His husband rolled his eyes and gave him a look, letting Alec know that he hadn’t fooled him.

“It was a possum, but I think it had been experimented on. When we raided this underground laboratory, it got loose from one of the cages. It latched onto my leg and wouldn’t let go.” His husband wasn’t easily caught off guard, but this story seemed to be doing the trick.

“Did you try to heal yourself?” Magnus asked with wide eyes.

.“Yes, but it still a little tender.”

“And the infirmary?” Magnus prompted.

Alec sighed and felt foolish for the answer that he was about to give. “I didn’t get it checked out. I didn’t want to be late for dinner.”

If Magnus looked surprised before, he looked downright shocked now. “Alexander!” he exclaimed. “Do you know how dangerous and reckless that was?”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you,” he said. Or at least he thinks that’s what he said. His words were a bit slurred, and he couldn’t tell if he’d actually said what he’d been thinking.

“Stay here.”

Magnus was already striding away by the time Alec processed the words. He pushed himself away from the wall and tried to follow after him, but a wave of dizziness had him slumping back against it. Magnus was back before the sensation faded.

“Here. Let’s go.” Magnus opened a portal, and then wrapped one arm around Alec’s waist and grabbed hold of his hand with the other.

The last thing Alec remembered was trying to protest leaving the dinner party.

Alec blinked his eyes open and tried to focus. He knew he was in their bed, but he couldn’t remember how he got here. He glanced to his side and didn’t see Magnus next to him. The sliver of light peeking through the closed curtains alerted him to the fact that it was daylight. He tried to sit up but fell back against the mattress. He barely had the strength to call out to Magnus, but fortunately, his husband heard him and came into the bedroom.

“Good morning. How are you feeling?”

“Terrible. What happened?”

“Well, let’s see.” Magnus sat alongside him and reached out and laid his hand across his forehead for a few seconds. “You decided it was a good idea to keep an injury from me, and the infection spread through your body.”

And with Magnus’s words, the past twenty-four hours replayed in Alec’s head. “I’m so sorry,” he groaned. “You should have just dropped me at the infirmary and stayed with your friends.”

Magnus glared at him. “Can you sit up?”

Alec gave a weak shake of his head.

Magnus reached forward and helped pull Alec forward enough to prop the pillow up behind him. He then reached for the nightstand and handed Alec a glass of green liquid. “Drink all of it,” he instructed.

Alec reached for the glass, but his hand shook so much that Magnus had to help hold it and guide it towards his lips. When Alec got his first taste of the vile concoction, he tried to pull his hand back, but Magnus held firm.

“All of it,” he said again without a trace of sympathy.

It took him a while and several gags later, but he finished it. His stomach cramped horribly but settled down after a few seconds. “What was that?”

“It’s to help against the infection. You’ll need to drink two more doses throughout the day, and hopefully that will take care of it.”

“Two more,” Alec whined before he could stop himself.

“You’re lucky that’s all it is and that you still have your leg,” Magnus snapped. “Which by the way, is going to hurt like hell for the next day or so. Of all the stupid things….”

“Don’t yell at me,” Alec whispered. “I made a mistake.” Not only did he feel physically ill, he had ruined Magnus’s evening after all, despite his best intentions.

“A foolish one. What were you thinking?”

Alec closed his eyes. He and Magnus had their fair share of disagreements and always managed to work it out, but it hurt seeing Magnus this angry at him. For Magnus to act like he somehow saw him as less was too much for Alec to bear right now.

“That I didn’t want to disappoint you,” he finally answered, his voice still low. “You’re with me and my family all the time. Last night you wanted to be with your friends, and I should have been able to do that for you, but I messed up. I don’t want you missing out because you’re with me. You should have been with them instead of taking care of me.”

Alec felt Magnus’s hand on his cheek.

“Alexander, look at me.” Magnus waited until Alec opened his eyes and met his gaze. “Yes, I’m upset. In my mind, there is nothing more important than your health or safety. I did want to see my friends last night, but please never underestimate my love for you. Seeing you sick and suffering broke my heart. I appreciate your willingness to accommodate me, but it’s not worth hurting yourself. I would have understood.”

“I know. That’s the problem. You always understand. If it had been me, you would have been there. You’re always there for me.”

“Sweetheart, it goes both ways.”

Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair, and Alec couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

“Alexander, do you remember when you said I never had to pretend how I felt? I feel the same.”

“Are you still mad?”

“Upset,” Magnus corrected. “I imagine I’ll feel better as you continue to feel better.”

He still felt horrible, both physically and emotionally. Somewhere along the way, old doubts had crept back into his head, and he started worrying about whether he was good enough. He believed Magnus, and he would be honest from now on, but he would never stop trying.


End file.
